This research is designed to develop a specialized system called Teleblinder-TBC (Tuberculosis Care) for use with outpatient populations most at risk for tuberculosis, i.e., racial and ethnic minorities, recent immigrants, the elderly, and HIV-infected individuals. TeleMinder-TBC is designed to increase compliance in tuberculosis care by allowing health care providers to send voice mail messages to patients. These messages are developed on the basis of a multi-factor model of compliance. Teleminder- TBC will provide a system and set of procedures to more cost-effectively: (1) identify, and contact individuals at high risk for tuberculosis (2) increase compliance with screening, prophylactic, and treatment aspects of tuberculosis, including appointmentkeeping and medication use; (3) and provide patient and community education about tuberculosis. The TeleMinder-TBC system is specifically designed for those approximately 1,700 hospitals and clinics engaged in multiple facets of tuberculosis care.